Tu Ángel de la guarda
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Haku y Zabusa tienen una fuerte pelea. Zabusa le dice a Haku que no lo ama en un momento de furia, lo que es una gran mentira y Haku toma una decisión equivocada.


Naruto no es mio y la cancion es de Gloria Trevi ^^

**TU ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA **

El hermoso espíritu de un ángel invisible a los ojos humanos veía con tristeza como su amado de cabellos oscuros lloraba. Zabusa lloraba a los pies de la tumba del ángel, de Haku.

_Estando sin ti yo me quise morir_

_70 pastillas fueron mi fin..._

Zabusa recordaba la horrible pelea que había tenido con su amado Haku. Había vuelto esa noche con un ramo de flores que había echo el mismo con flores que recolecto una a una para su hermoso Haku sin importarle lastimarse con las espinas, pero al llegar a la casa y entrar al cuarto que compartía con Haku lo encontró muerto. Haku se había suicidado creyendo que él no lo quería más. Era tan lleno de vida y hermoso y su vida había acabado, cuando apenas llevaban casados 6 meses.

_Y frente a los dioses 10 días hablé_

_Dando razones para volver_

_Por fin me regreso en un barco de Estrellas_

Lo extrañaba tanto, lo añoraba tanto, que Zabusa sentía que su vida no valía nada, no sin el.

_Me meto en nuestra casa, yo me meto en nuestra cama_

_y cuando te duermes, duermo de ti abrazado_

_me meto en tus sueños y soy tus deseos_

Había veces que Zabusa sentía a Haku con él, sentía que estaba haciéndole compañía, pero no se podía engañar. Tenía que aceptar que Haku estaba muerto, pero era tan difícil, aceptar que no volvería a ver su hermosa sonrisa. no lo quería hacer, no lo quería aceptar. Sería tan fácil imaginar que Haku estaba de nuevo con él... que estaba allí con él.

_Pasan cosas extrañas cuando estas solo en casa_

_Oyes mi voz que te dice -"Mi amor"-_

_Y cuando te bañas alguien talla tu espalda_

_Se prende el radio con canciones de amor_

Desde que Haku había muerto diez días después habían empezado a pasar cosas extrañas. La comida preparada, la casa recogida, la cama hecha, era como si Haku, estuviera en casa y eso creía una parte de Zabusa, la otra creía que simplemente se estaba volviendo loco de tanto extrañar a su amado.

_Ahora soy tu ángel de la guarda_

_él que fue tu fiel enamorado_

_ahora soy quien siempre te acompaña_

_te cuida, te baña, te ama._

Haku miraba con tristeza a Zabusa cuanto le dolía verlo sufrir. Si tan sólo Zabusa lo pudiera ver y él le pudiera decir que estaba allí, junto a él pensaba Haku con tristeza.

_Ahora soy tu ángel de la guarda_

_Ahora comprendo que no fuiste sincero_

_que ese no te quiero fue un arranque de celos_

_y fue un gran error para mi corazón_

_estando tan lleno de amor_

-Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, ignoraría aquel no te quiero que me dijiste Zabusa.- Murmuró Haku-Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo te juro que no bebería aquellas 70 pastillas que fueron mi fin. Y estaría esa noche esperándote para recibir aquellas flores que fuiste a buscar tu mismo.-Pensaba con tristeza el hermoso ángel, que era ahora Haku. Pero no podía retroceder el tiempo sólo podía sufrir junto a Zabusa y seguir siendo su ángel guardián. Y deseaba tanto que Zabusa se recuperara y fuera feliz, pero Zabusa se aferraba a su recuerdo con uñas y dientes; y mientras lo hiciera no seria feliz.

_Van varias veces que miras mi foto_

_y llevas flores dizque a donde reposo_

_te sientes culpable por rechazarme_

_y cuando lloras yo quiero consolarte_

-Si tan sólo pudiera abrazarte, Zabusa. Decirte que te amo y que sé que me dijiste que tú no me querías en un arranque de furia. Decirte que sé que me amas y que no eres culpable de nada. Que yo fui un estúpido y que ese fue mi error, el acabar con mi vida fue mi error, amor, no el tuyo.

Se decía el ángel con tristeza.

-Ahora sólo puedo ser tu ángel de la guarda, amor, aquel que fue tu fiel enamorado, el que prefirió la muerte antes de vivir sin tú amor.-Susurró Haku -Te amo Zabusa.

Y el viento llevo a los oídos de Zabusa aquel susurro de Haku que decía:

"Te amo Zabusa."

Y cerrando los ojos y apretando una de las flores que había llevado a la tumba de Haku contra su corazón le murmuró al viento esperando que este llevara sus palabras a Haku.

-Te amo mi pequeño.

**~Fin~ **


End file.
